coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 237 (20th March 1963)
Plot Jed prepares the Mission Hall for the Over 60's Club social and Doreen is amused that he's agreed to be caller at the bingo session for them. Jerry thinks Elsie's fire is coming away from the wall. Christine gives Esther's address to Concepta so she can visit when she moves in with her. Minnie looks forward to the social. Elsie grows suspicious of Doreen when she asks if she'd found out any more about the letter. Len presents Albert with a tray he's made as a prize for the Over 60's bingo. Trying to matchmake, Jerry sends Len to No.11 to look at the fire. Elsie resolves to pursue Doreen about the letter. Christine tells a startled Frank she doesn't want to live in the Street when they are married. Elsie finds Doreen in the Mission and gets it out of her that Len was after the landlord's address. Christine packs the last of her things and moves out of No.11. She and Esther part on good terms with Elsie. Len arrives to look at the fire and gets a frosty welcome. Doreen, Sheila and Jerry are at a loose end what to do for the evening and decide on the cinema. The pensioners enjoy Jed's bingo and Minnie wins the tray. Len fixes the fire and explains to Elsie that he wrote to Wormold about repairs to his own house. He is hurt that she suspected him and walks out on her. Elsie is angry with herself. The dancing at the social goes well. The cinema goes badly wrong for Jed, Jerry, Sheila and Doreen when they are late for the showing and they go afterwards to Jackson's Chip Shop. The pensioners give Swindley a round of applause when he makes a speech at the end of the social. After they have all left the hall, Jed, Jerry, Sheila and Doreen move in with their own records collected from the flat and twist into the night. The music disturbs Fred at the chip shop and, thinking it's the Over 60's, he says he's going to complain to the police tomorrow about Swindley. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Fred Jackson - Joe Gladwin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office *Victoria Street *Jackson's Chip Shop Notes *A pensioner at the Over 60's Club who asks Martha Longhurst for a dance is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which the over-60's have a ball, and the Mission some unexpected visitors *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,319,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1963 episodes Episode 0237